User talk:Belle pullman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Starlight Express the Musical Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Conversations Is is okay for me to add profiles on their history basis? Signed, Reid007 : Profiles based on their history basis? I don't understand? : Belle pullman 22:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :: :: By profiles, I mean their history. You know, to give the viewer some info on their past lives. :: Signed, :: Reid007 ::: Ah, yes - sure! As long as we have two sections - what is set in the musical, onstage, and then a section of what fans have written. Different fans have different theories, which is very interesting, and no-one is right or wrong with fan theories. But it needs to be separate from what is actually said in the show. ::: Belle pullman (talk) 12:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) There's this musical on my wikia called "The Twilight Express". I call it "the sequel to Starlight Express". I'd love for you to check it out! Signed, Reid007 Any feedback on looking at my musical? Reid : I had a look, looks like you've had a lot of fun making it all up. Do you want feedback on fanfiction, or actually staging a musical? I'm not sure it really is so much a sequel as a rewrite, your own version of the show. It looks like you "fixed" things you don't like in the real show, and added a lot more characters, made it a lot more busy and confusing. I'm not sure if you were trying to make it a funny parody or not. But as long as writing it makes you happy, that's just great! : Belle pullman (talk) 10:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I kinda want to stage the musical, and feedback on fanfiction. For my musical, I want to assign you as costume designer. Would you like that? : Signed, Reid007 :: You'll never get this staged unless it's a bunch of friends messing about in a local space. you have what... maybe 20% new material, and 80% the original show with some extras thrown in, and you've changed the name. There's almost nothing original here. For stage it's entirely too long and boring. Starlight has gone too far in making everything too short, but you want to aim for around 1-1/2 hours per act. You have far too many extra characters who have no purpose, even I couldn't follow who's who and I know the source material well! You have tried to "improve" bits of Starlight Express, without apparently understanding why they are done that way. For example, we never see Control onstage, because the entire show is her dream world, it's inside her mind, her toys coming to life. It's a different reality to the one she lives in. :: As fanfiction it doesn't work either because it is all too unoriginal, you haven't changed the basic story of Starlight Express, it's not clear whether you are re-writing the original story but adding all your own characters as well, or whether this is supposed to be a different night to the races in Starlight Express, or whether the whole thing is meant to be a parody and meant to be funny - which it isn't. :: But still, if you had enough money, you could hire me to design your costumes... but it would involve a lot of money. :: Belle pullman (talk) 08:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I didn't know you didn't like it. Well, if you like it or not, it's my version of Starlight Express, and it's a different version of the Starlight Express story plot. Number 1. Number 2: The only differences in this show is the renaming of characters, the plot, the races, everything. Number 3: I worked so hard on this. Number 4: I never seen Starlight Express, but the only reason I obsess over it, is because it was on Broadway in 1987. I wasn't born then. My plot of "The Twilight Express" is simple: "Thomas the Tank Engine and his friend, Bluebell, decide to participate in the four-heat race around the world. Everyone doesn't think they have what it takes, but with the help of the mysterious Twilight Express, Bluebell might just win the heart of the observation car, and Thomas, the friendship of the Dragon Boxcars." I'm not angry at you but your comments to me since you looked at my musical made me feel downtrodden. I lost hope for producing this. If you wanna be friends with me that's okay. But i need to know what you look like. your age, and how much it would cost to pay you to make you my Twilight Express costume designer. Sincerely, Reid007 : Are you serious? Are you even on this planet? I am quite happy to not be friends with you, you do not need any personal information from me whatsoever. You wanted to know what I thought of your fanfiction, and I told you. I'm sorry if you weren't prepared to hear less than glowing praise, but my opinion is that it is not good. You can deal with that as you see fit. Please do not involve me any further. : Belle pullman (talk) 20:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) So wanna talk? Reid007 : No. Please go away. : Belle pullman (talk) 22:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Look, Belle, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about my other comments. I didn't want the money, I didn't want the profile, all I ever wanted was to do this show with your costumes. It's that the plot of The Twilight Express ''is a different night of the races. All I ever wanted was for you to have your costumes appreciated. So please, forgive me for my outburst like Christian Bale's ''Terminator: Salvation rant. What do you say, Belle? :( With a heavy heart, Reid007 : No. Please go away. : Belle pullman (talk) 17:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Belle, :: why do you want me to go away? I haven't done anything bad to you. If i'm being angry just let me know. I just want to be friends with you. Please take me back. :: Signed, :: Reid007 ::: Please go away. Leave me alone. I do not want to be friends with you. I am not interested. ::: Belle pullman (talk) 21:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Belle, My comments were not about being friends with you. It was just a bona fide offer to have your costumes appreciated. The Twilight Express? OK, it's a little dumb. But compared to Starlight Express, it actually features one character from the Railway Series. I'm not trying to hurt your felings. But saying "No. Please go away." Makes me feel like you hate me. Belle, I'm giving you one last chance: join the production, make the costumes, and postpone the judgement. Say yes, and the world will love your costumes, and you will gain respect from theatre worldwide. Say no, (look at the message below): I will be subject to immediate deresolution. And one more thing: Are you serious? Are you even on this planet? I am quite happy to try to be friends with you, you do not need to anger me anymore. You got to see my musical, and I told you the plot in my other comments. I'm sorry if you were not prepared for The Twilight Express, but my opinion is that it is good. At least the show has a "The" in the stinkin' title. Don't make me feel agitated, or it means war twixt us both. Please involve me further I'm not threatening you. Signed, Reid007 : Please go away. Leave me alone. I do not want to be friends with you. I am not interested. : Belle pullman (talk) 22:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC)